Ladybug on the Big screen
by novella12nite
Summary: It supposed to be only an audition! Marinette didn't really think she'd get the part. Meanwhile, Adrien is a model celebrity breaking into the acting world. He jumped at the chance to audition for the role as Chat Noir. His dream to stand by his childhood hero Ladybug may actually come to life! Can they live up to the expectations of the public and become Ladybug and Chat Noir?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey yo I thought it would be funny to see what if the characters from miraculous were actors. Since the announcement of the live-action film, it's been a mixed bag.

I lean towards the side that its too to tell. Season 2 is not out yet. We don't know much what's going on behind that particular department, so I'm not fully against the film production. I'm actually curious to see what they have in store for us and await the news ^_^

Marinette knew Alya would not forgive her for this, She is a devoted fan of The Miraculous Ladybug comics and was against the idea that a live-action film is in production. It's just an audition, though! Her agent suggested she should at least try. It was just a way for her to get a foot in the door. Even if she didn't get the part they might mention her name to other casting directors.

Chapter 1

She walked into the room filled with other girls who looked about her age. They must be all here to audition for the same part because they seem to fit certain criteria. The post was a search for a young female actress, to play the role of a Parisian teenage girl. Must be fluent in at least French and English. Marinette believed her English was good given she's lived in the states for six years now. A little bit more practice would not hurt.

She walked in paying no mind to strike a conversation. She looked down at her outfit hoping it wasn't too casual. She's wearing jeans because she didn't have time to change to reach her part-time job, hopefully, the pink blouse and blazer would make up for it. The girl standing next to her looked gorgeous. She had long brown hair and wore a black dress with an orange blazer. Along with the outfit, she was also wearing stiletto heels that made her a head taller than Marinette. If she ever wore heels like that she would trip and fall on her face for jitters were really getting to her as the crowd in the room got smaller and smaller until she was the last one to be called. Her attention moved back and forth from her phone to the door to other room.

"Marinette Dupin-Cheng?" The same woman who was calling names the past few hours called out.

She shot up out of her chair, "Y-Yes?"

"We're ready for you, follow me please."

Marinette followed the women into the next room, her heart was pounding each beat felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

In the next room sat four men in front of a long table. The two older males, smiled appreciably as if they were expecting to see her all day. The other two who appeared much younger looked tired. The one with the red hair seemed to perk up when she walked in; he was gripping tightly onto a piece of paper. Next, to the table, a camera on a tripod was set to face across the room. They wait patiently eyes following her figure as she walked up to the designated "x" that was marked on the floor.

The first one to speak was the one who looked like the eldest in the room, "Hello Ms. Dupain-Cheng I'm the executive producer Fu, these three others are my colleagues" He gestured to the man to his right.

"I'm Fred Halpre I am the casting director,"

"I'm Nino Lahiffe I'm the director of the film,"

"I'm Nathanaël Kurtzberg, I'm the screenwriter and author of the comic book series," He gave a weak smile toward Marinette.

Marinette looked at all four of them trying not to gape. The actual author of the comic book series was here too. Of course, he is, if anyone knew the character more than Alya it would the one who created the character in the first place. She clenched her fist tightly to calm her nerves.

"Whenever you're ready Ms. Dupain-Cheng." Halpre motioned her to start.

Marinette glanced at the four them that looked at the camera blinking red, she took a deep breath and began.

X-X

After a long day of seeing over 60 actresses, the four men were left to deliberate.

"She's rather stiff"

"Hmm I agree Fred she's a bit nervous, but don't you think that was part of Bridgette's character?" Nino piped in looking square in the eye, "Isn't she suppose to be a stuttering mess in front of what's his face Nathanaël-

"Felix," The redhead responded.

"Yeah Felix him. Swoon-worthy Felix, with the puzzling scowl. Bridgette supposes to be opposite of that guy; I think, Dupain-Cheng character definitely radiates that bubbly personality type."

"Yes but the actress not only has to be just Bridgette she has to be the hero as well!" Fred raised his voice and leaned back in his chair, " She has to be Confident, sassy and sexy. I saw none of that I say a no.

"Oh boo you, Fred, you're just saying that because you want to hire Bourgeois, to make things easier, Marinette, " Nino said hotly.

"She does have more experience," Fred counter.

"She's been leading lady in many other films!" Nino stood up, "I won't have her be the face in mine." He declared

"No that's not reasonable—

"Nathanaël you've been very quiet," Fu leaned in staring at the man at the very end of the table, "What do you think is best?"

Nathanaël blinked a bit startled to hear his own name. He didn't expect the producer to ask for his opinion while the two directors were having an argument. What did he think? He was still looking at her head shot photo after she left. Wel, the minute the actress walked in that door he found her pretty attractive actually. All the actresses he saw were beautiful, but the last one had the most delicate features. Big bluebells eyes, small thin lips, and freckles across her cheeks. The way she read her lines back to him she sounded very endearing and sincere. Something he definitely could see in Ladybug's character. He definitely wanted to see her in action again.

"I think it would be great to see her interact with um— the others," He spoke up.

The two directors settled down focused on what he meant. The producer cracked a smile.

"I agree, chemistry is essential," He folded his hands on his lap, "Perhaps there's something more Mm. Dupin-Cheng can bring to the table."

Everyone eyed the casting director, who threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, if this is what you want, I'll set up the next callback audition," He looked up at the others specifically Nino. "However I'm inviting Miss Bougeious as well to do a reading just for comparison. I know her and Monsieur Agreste have worked well together in the past."

Nino snort at the last comment, only Nathanaël heard it.

"Well is an understatement." The director muttered under his breath.

X-X

A lone man with blonde hair sat at the back table of a restaurant. A glass of beer was set on the table and he studied the menu closely even though he already made his order. He was trying to keep a low profile, hoping no one would recognize him and he could enjoy a quiet dinner with his best friend tonight.

"Sorry I'm late," the said friend arrived grabbing the chair across from him.

Adrien looked up and smiled, "How was it Nino?" he asked.

"Bro I haven't even sat down yet—

"Sorry I'm just excited you know, did you find someone?"

Nino grabbed the menu from his friend's hands and looked it over. "Do you think they have the bento box special?"

He was avoiding his questions. Adrien sighed and shook his head no. "It's 8:30 pm."

"Hmm, maybe I'll just have a spider roll then," His friend replied.

They engaged in a small talk conversation catching up, with their busy schedules it was hard to make time and meet up. Their schedules never lined up anymore like when they were teenagers. When their entrees arrived Nino finally shared the information he was waiting for.

"Fred and I weren't on the same page most of the time, Nathanaël was quiet he look tired probably from working on the script," He rubbed his beard thinking it over, "Fu was well you know, nice to everyone. It's hard to tell what he thinks."

Adrien nodded along, the whole search process to find an actress to find Ladybug sounded like a daunting task. He felt sympathetic towards his friend's ordeal but believed if anyone was going to find her it would be him.

"What about you did anyone captures your attention?"

"A couple, they're coming back for another audition. That's where you come in Chat Noir." Nino took a bite of his food and chewed slowly, "Fred wanted to settle for Chloe instead of doing his job."

Adrien frowned. He knew Chloe before her acting days, they use to model together as kids. He would definitely feel comfortable working with someone he knew, but he could not picture Chloe to take part in a superhero film. It was like picturing Godzilla in a rom-com.

Nino laughed "The look on your face shows me you're not for it either, I know she's your friend and all but Chloe has a reputation for not cooperating with directors." Nino pushed his plate away and sighed, "The pressure from the studio and the public has been really getting to me lately."

"What do you mean I thought you were psyched about this new film?"

"If social media did not exist I would be fine," Nino shrugged, "Lately it feels like Big brother is always watching me. I thought you were the only lone ladybug fan but it turns out there's a cult following and they're getting ready to put my head on a stake."

Adrien places his hand on his friend shoulder to comfort him, "Don't worry this film going to work out just fine, we'll have fun because we're working together."

Adrien waited until he saw his friend crack a smile, "Yeah I guess you're right, I mean as long as its not worse than The last Airbender will do fine."

"Airbender are you talking about Avatar the last Airbender?" Adrien asked "There was a live-action film?"

"We don't talk about it, it never existed," Nino said in a flat tone.

X-X

"Callback?" Marinette cried out.

She was sitting in the break room with her cell phone in hand, in order to calm her nerves, she slumped back down on her chair.

"That's right!" Her agent responded, "I just got off the phone with the casting director Fred Halpre, they want to see you again Mari get psych!"

Marinette couldn't believe it. The last audition she expected to get a call back from and she got one. She thought it was the people from the cat commercial, not a movie production.

"Tikki wait that's the LB film right?" She asked nervously biting her lip. Please be wrong she hoped.

"It is, and Mari there's something else you should know," Tikki said in a serious tone, "This might be a big role too, I heard from a friend that their still searching to cast for female lead—

Marinette gasped, "No," Even though her agent couldn't see it she shook her head, "No- no-no you did not tell me I was auditioning for a lead part—

"I wanted to see you try Mari, I see so much potential in you." She could hear her agent squeal in the background, "They seemed to like you as well. You must have done something to warrant their interest."

"I honestly didn't feel like I did. I was so nervous."

"Well keep it up! They want to see you next Thursday to do a read through with another actor ok?"

Marinette swallowed hard, "Yes ok I'll do my best."

"Best of luck my dear, take care kisses!"

She ended the call and started to rub her temples. This was too surreal, how could this possibly be happening? Half of her was elated, she had not received a call back audition in six months. The other half had felt a sense of dread for one particular reason.

"Are you on break still?"

"Five more minutes Alya," She spoke.

When she turned around her friend and co-worker plopped down in the chair right next to her. Marinette instantly leaned against her shoulder tried.

"Another rejection?" Alya asked stroking her hair.

"No actually..."She hesitated thinking about whether she should tell her, "I got a callback."

Alya's eyes widen "Oh my gosh that's the best news ever," She squished her friend's cheeks and planted a smooch on her forehead. Marinette smiled a bit at the shower of affection from her best friend.

"Oh and get this, apparently for that Live-Action film of Miraculous Ladybug their thinking of casting Chloe Bourgeois as Ladybug!" Alya huffed clearly annoyed. Marinette face paled processing the new information. How unfortunate she'll be competing against Chloe her old theater rival.

Alya brought out her phone to show Marinette the exact article that was posted, and all the raging comments from the fans who were clearly against it. She couldn't help but cringe at a post title 'Ten Reasons why a Miraculous Ladybug Movie won't work'. It was of course written by the Alya.

"They need to stay away from our superhero movies because they're going to ruin it!" She cried out, "If they do this, it will be an another Last Airbender movie."

"What happened to the Last Airbender movie?" She nervously asked.

Alya looked her squarely in the eye, "Obviously we don't talk about it."

Marinette nodded along wondering if she wanted to know.

"So what did the amazing Tikki set up for you?" Alya asked, glued to her phone typing away. She didn't seem to notice how conflicted Marinette appeared.

"I well it's uh- a cat commercial! Yes, a cat commercial." She looked at Alya who was grinning, this could mean that she believed her.

Alya placed her arm around Marinette, "Ooh well let me know if my girl gets's the part, then we can take the night off and celebrate." She winked.

Marinette gave a small smile, internally she was thinking if auditioning for the part in the first place was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Two years ago the Miraculous Ladybug series had a revival. A new artist who was rewriting the story of Ladybug. The same universe with slight changes including new characters. The new series is renamed to The Miraculous Ladybug Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir.

The series became popular with girls and boys of all ages. They even made an animated TV show based on the series, which was a huge hit. Adrien out of curiosity watched a couple of episodes. He had fond memories of reading the original Ladybug series when he was little. He was a bit skeptical about the revival, including the newcomer hero Chat Noir.

Would it be different? Or worse, would he feel different reading it again. All those doubts disappeared, though, after the first episode. The nostalgia hit him like a train and before he even realized it, he was buying every issue, stalking forums, going to conventions. Nino said he has an obsession and didn't buy into the whole thing.

Fu, an old friend of Adrien's father was the one who approached the idea of Adrien taking part in the film.

"Acting, well I never really considered it," He scratched the back of his neck unsure of himself.

"I was only curious, we're putting together a film in the next two years." Fu explained looking at his father, "Ever heard of the superhero Ladybug of Paris?"

Adrien's eyes widen nodding his head. Heard of it? It has been consuming his entire life this past couple of months. Recently he cosplayed of Chat Noir at the last comic book convention. He was in the room when the Panelist announced the live-action film. He was about to say something until he noticed the reaction his father's face.

"You want my son to play a teenage girl wearing spandex?" His father questioned his old friend's motives.

"No-no, Gabriel I'm thinking he should audition to play another character," Fu smiled looking at him "I saw your cosplay at the convention."

"Really?" Adrien shifted in his seat, he felt flattered.

"Yes, I encourage you to audition," He says and hands him a card.

Adrien takes it and holds it tightly. After Fu left the two Agreste men were alone to their own devices sitting across from each other at the dining room table sharing a meal.

"You never acted before." His father spoke, being the first to break the silence.

"I am a first learner," Adrien defended, trying to make his case, "I can take classes before the audition. I'm sure we can discuss sponsorship with Fu that way you can benefit from it I-

"Adrien that's enough."

Adrien slumped back into his chair, he didn't realize how passionate he was getting that he stood up. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. The sound of a fork clanking onto a plate caused Adrien to look and see that is Father had been staring at him.

"I'll have Natalie hire an Acting coach for you," He pushed his chair back and stood up,

"You're modeling schedule would be on halt if you get the part, so Natalie might have to rearrange your schedule in the next two months. She will also be present at all times along with your bodyguard, understand?"

Adrien's eyes lit up with excitement, his father was letting him do it? In all his life he never thought his father would actually allow him to do things his own way? Their dynamic might be changing now that he is an adult.

"Yes, father I understand." He stood up right away to watch him leave the room.

"Oh and Adrien, a reminder act professionally." He said on his way out.

Normally that last remark would have put a damper on Adrien's mood, but he was given permission to stop modeling and pursue to be an actor. If he could talk to young adolescent Adrien, he would tell him "Yes things get do get better when your adult."

He passed his audition with flying colors. The directors loved him. Plagg his acting coach was helping him each day for two hours to improve his acting. To bring his favorite superhero to life on the big screen, it was a dream that is about to come true soon in the near future. Adrien felt fortunate to be part of the project.

X-X

Marinette took the day off from work so she could mentally prepare herself for the callback audition. She decided if she was going to go through with it, she might as well do it right.

She made time to plan her outfit and put on a little makeup. After going through her wardrobe, she decided to wear her pink sundress with a matching white windbreaker. She had finished making the jacket last month but was looking for a good occasion to wear it.

She arrived at the office building, Tikki was already standing at the front entrance, talking on the phone.

"Marinette good you're here!" She took her hand away from the receiver, "I'm going to have to call you back later sweetie sorry."

"Who was that?" Marinette asked watching as her agent put her phone away, "Boyfriend?" She smirked.

"Oh no, just an old friend," Tikki dismissed, but Marinette could still see the blush forming her cheeks.

She knew nothing about Tikki's private life, they never discussed it. They talked about other things, though, because Tikki loved to talk. It's probably one of the reasons why she does so well at her job. Whenever she met up with Tikki, Marinette always felt like she was being taken care of. Tikki always had potential job offers she might interest in.

They walked inside the building where they directed into a conference room. The room was similar to the one she was in her for her first addition. There was only couple more chairs and a small table with cookies, coffee, and water.

"Oh it's hotter in here than outside," Marinette took off her jacket and placed it on a nearby chair along with her purse.

"It's exciting isn't? Your first audition for a feature-length film!" Tikki spread her arms wide doing a little spin.

"Tikki you and I have different meanings of what is exciting." Marinette checked her phone, she received a message.

 _Msg to: Marinette_

 _received at 1:04 pm_

 _From: BFF Alya 3_

 _-Good Luck on your audition_!

Marinate sighed, how was she going to explain that she auditioned for the last movie Alya would want to see? It kept her tossing and turning the past couple of nights. She couldn't help but think about all the different scenarios that could go wrong with her friendship. Some of them bit ridiculous more than others. She decided to follow through and give it her best shot (Tikki's advice.) If they decided not to take her, she would come clean to Alya. They would laugh it off together as the funniest story of how Marinette almost got a part in a feature length film.

X-X

Adrien waited outside the room pacing the floor. He couldn't sit still he had to keep moving to get himself into character.

"Can you sit down? You're making me dizzy."

Adrien turned around, his acting coach Plagg was lying on the couch eating saltine crackers. At least one of them looked relaxed. He sat down beside him but started to tapping his left foot . His coach who fed up with his antics sat up as well.

"Eat something, it will help with your nerves," Plagg shoved the box of crackers in front of him.

"No thanks," Adrien waved it away, "salt will make my mouth dry," he explained.

Plagg gave him a look, "Cheese then?" He offered.

Adrien covered his nose, "Ugh no, stop Camembert would give me bad breath."

Plagg shrugged and took out another cracker already nibbling on it. Adrien opened his phone to check the time. It's 1:22 pm in eight minutes his potential co-star might be walking down this hallway. Adrien like any other Ladybug fan wanted the movie actress to look like the character in comic book series. Dark hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was also hoping to work with someone who was kind, clever, and willing to work diligently with him. He pictured meeting Bridgette in person. At the sound of heels clicking Adrien's ears perked up and stood up in an instant. He put High heels clicking on the hallway as a sign that a woman was walking in this direction.

"Adrihoney!" The woman squealed and jumped in front of him. Out of instinct Adrien immediately caught her in mid-leap.

"Chloe H-hi" He reciprocated the hug.

Chloe out of all the people he knew was the one who was the most ecstatic about wanting to go into acting. She had been acting since she was a little girl for TV commercials, that grew to minor roles in movies, followed by big roles in action films. He knows no doubt she was looking forward to sharing her craft with him. Yet he still couldn't picture her playing Bridgette.

Bridgette's is kind hearted to friends, family, and strangers. Her generosity is what blends well with her alter-ego. Chloe, well she's honest and a little abrasive. Adrien's best way of describing Chloe if If you leave an impression on her she won't forget it. Adrien looked behind him for some guidance, but Plagg was busy having a conversation with Natalie.

"I am so excited we are going to work together on your first film," She linked arms with him, "We'll be spending so much time together!"

Adrien "Yeah it would be great, I wish you good luck on the audition." He commented.

He didn't miss the way Chloe's face fell. She turned away from him and starting muttering under her breath. The most he could make out was 'stupid' and 'producers.'

They walked inside to the next room where he saw two women who were also waiting. One was on the phone idly chatting the other had her back turned to them as she was near the concessions table getting a cup of water. She must have gotten here earlier than him, otherwise, they would've bumped into each other. He watched her figure hoping to get a better look at her face.

Chloe whipped her head around, "Sabrina my ice vanilla soy latte!" She called out.

A red-headed woman who Adrien never met appeared on Chloe's right-hand side. She handed Chloe a cup, which was overflowing with whipped cream and syrup. It definitely looks too sweet to actually taste like coffee. Chloe walked over and spilled all the cup onto a seat.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Adrien snatched the cup from her hands.

"I'm teaching you how to make it big in show business, you see that girl over there?" She points to the woman at the concessions table, "She has no real business being here and I'm going to set the record straight." She laughed

Adrien frowned at Chloe, he picked up the jacket that was now soaked with coffee. The white jacket's color was now sullied leaving a huge spot stain at the front, the texture was sticky caused by the whipped cream. Maybe with some cold water, he could help clean this-

"What are you three doing?"

Adrien whipped around, the woman who was near the concessions earlier was staring at him. He finally got the chance to see her face, she had dark hair and bright bluebell eyes. Her eyes glanced at the coffee cup in one hand and the jacket in the other. It looked bad, Adrien knew it looked bad.

"I'm sorry I was trying to—

"Give me that back does not touch it." She snapped.

Adrien glanced at her face which was a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He tried to come up with words to explain, instead he looked down at his feet feeling guilty.

"Marinette Dupin-Cheng. I thought it was a joke when I saw your name on the callback list." Chloe walked over, "But apparently they let anyone audition, even wannabe actors like you."

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Adrien asked, He looked at Chloe and then at the other woman. They were both glaring at each other. No one responded to his question.

"Oh, Chloe I didn't recognize your face! Is it new?" The dark-haired woman Marinette retorted.

Adrien did not want to glance to his left but he could feel Chloe's anger radiating by standing nearby. This is not a good sign.

"I suggest you go back to putting on your little theater productions Marinette," Chloe sneered "Because that's all you are ever good at!" She stamped her foot pointing at the exit.

The woman, Marinette crossed her arms, "I'm not going anywhere, I earned this audition, and I intend to go through with it."

Before Adrien could prepare himself to break off a fight, people came through the door. Thank goodness, it was the casting director.

"Sorry we're late had another meeting." Fred walked in casually. He barely spared a glance at anybody setting up papers across the table.

"Let's get started, shall we? The sooner we start the sooner we can all come to a decision," Fred sat down looking at Nathanaël, who walked in beside Nino

"Sorry for the rush, We don't want to take too much of Kutzenberg's time anymore, he's still got to finish the script," Nino explained.

Adrien spotted Nino who sat beside Fred he gave him a curt nod but also had a huge grin on his face. Everyone murmured in agreement, setting aside personal vendettas and getting prepared to work.

"Okay so Actresses, Tikki is now passing out a thick description of the scene. Mr. Agreste will interact with you as Chat Noir, and you will improvise the rest," Fred looked around the room, "Are there any questions?"

Adrien shot up his hand, "Oh uh, when does the scene end?"

"The scene ends when I say it does," Nino says patting him on the back.

"Miss Bourgeois you're up first, Miss Dupain-Cheng please leave the room until your called back in,"

Marinette left the room without another word, Tikki the one who passed not the papers earlier followed her. Adrien turned to face Chloe who looked eager to start. All his lines were already in the script it was now up to Chloe, to see how she would react. Adrien closed his eyes took a deep breath and began.

"Good evening my lady how lovely it is to see tonight." Adrien bowed and took her hand placing a kiss.

"Oh ho ho Chat Noir you're too much!" She giggled.

Immediately she linked arms with him. They started to walk together side by side. Adrien was trying to concentrate, but all he kept thinking about how Chloe's nails were digging into his arm.

"I've been thinking M'lady" He drawled, "about how well we look together." He broke his arm free from her grip and placed it on her shoulder.

Chloe broke out into laughter and she could not hold herself in. He wasn't sure if her laughter is genunie or if this was her still acting? She laughed for a long amount of time and He wasn't sure if he should speak or if it would ruin the turn-taking. He glanced at Nino who motioned him to continue with his lines.

"As a team of course," He corrected, "We are partners right?"

Chloe stared up at him and smiled, "Of course you are my Chat Noir." She turned to face him, hands on his shoulders leaning in close to his face and—

"Scene ok that's it, we've seen enough." Nino stood up from his chair to get their attention.

Adrien gently placed Chloe's arms back to her sides, smiling sheepish. Chloe really gets into character. Halpre praised her for portraying a teenage girl, which was the exact criteria they were searching for. Yet was it Bridgette? Adrien thought.

Nino did not look impressed but gave no feedback to the performance. Nathanaël's expression looked unreadable as he jotted something on his tablet. The directors thanked Chloe for coming to the audition. She blew a kisses goodbye and exited the room. Marinette was already at the door ready for her audition. He gave her a small wave but she blatantly ignored it. Fred urged them to begin.

"Good evening my lady how lovely it is to see tonight." Adrien bowed and took her hand placing a kiss.

He looked up to his partner, her face no longer showed any hint of anger she had towards him before. In fact, she didn't look angry at all, she had a smile on her face. Her eyebrows arched up looking pretty amused at his grand gesture rather than embarrassed. It happened so fast his vision is block for a second and a tap on the nose. He dropped her hand and reached up to his nose in defensive. Marinette was still smirking with her hand out. Her index finger bent near her thumb. She had flicked his nose.

"Silly kitty we got work to do, there's no time for your antics." She said while smirking at him.

Marinette stood up straight with hands on her hips, Adrien was at least a head taller than her. Yet the way she held eye contact, made it feel like she was towering over him. She turned around and started to walk away, he took it as a cue to 'come follow me.' He placed his hands behind his back and squared his shoulders.

"I've been thinking M'lady" He drawled, "about how well we look together." He leaned in close to her face, he could hear her breath hitch. He was about to place his arm around her shoulder, but she gently pushed it away.

He frowned, why was she trying to push him away? She was being nice but she wasn't responding to any of his flirtations. He was learning that the biggest difference between Chloe's Ladybug and Marinette's Ladybug, is that the latter had more boundaries he had to cross over.

"As a team of course," He corrected, "We are partners right?" He questioned.

Adrien wasn't sure about what this Ladybug thought of him. He was, curious and it made feel like he wanted to get to know her better. She spared him a second glance which gave him hope.

"Of course, we're partners, Chat Noir, " she says in a softer tone, she placed her hand on his cheek. In response to her gesture, he placed his hand over hers as well getting lost in her eyes.

"Scene! ok, good job guys." Nino called out, which brought everything to halt.

The chatter behind them snapped Adrien from his daze, he looked around to see that Nino and Mr. Halpre were conversing in hush tones. Nathanaël was observing looking back at them than to his tablet. Marinette dropped her hand taking a step back away from him, she did not say a word. The directors gave some feedback on their performance. Most of them were positive, Adrien didn't listen much though he was still fixated on her. After the scene ended, Adrien watched as Marinette's facial expression change from compassion to impassive towards to him. She gave him one last dirty look before she excused herself from the room. The directors left alone to deliberate along with Adrien free to listen in. Nino was the first to have something to say he stood up from his chair,

"I think we have found our Ladybug," He announced.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! leave a comment or message me on tumblr novella12nite.

I got Midterms coming up so next ch won't be posted next week.

In the next Chapter: We got celebration parties and Marinette needs to brush up on her trivia.


End file.
